onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chew
Chew to Chuu I know it's written as Chew in the anime but can we not call him that. Names of characters that are written in the anime aren't exactly Oda's own written words. I mean some of them are really wrong *koff'IcebArg'*koff. Besides the word Chew seems to slightly suggest chewing which is more of a Wapol trait than a trait of a fishman with long lips. This just seems a bit wrong in my opinion to not use the smooching sound for his name. So can this be moved? Mugiwara Franky 01:37, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :I'm perfectly fine with that. I think Chuu is probably more common of a spelling anyway... --Murasaki 02:56, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :It may have been in the anime... Buts its the only spelling we have to go by. Thats all I can think for keeping it this way. I think Chuu is just how fan-subs have heard it. 'Chuu' is Japanese and 'Chew' sounds the same. I'd reference the 4Kids version, but I don't even remember if they call him 'Chu' at all... O.o' One-Winged Hawk 07:53, 23 November 2006 (UTC) ::But "Chuu" is a kissing noise, "Chew" is eating. ^^;; --Murasaki 22:15, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :::Thats a good point... But still no help with the name. We need another english text reference. Maybe one of the games has his name written in it? We need to ask around I think in one of the forums to see if there is another who knows of such instances. One-Winged Hawk 22:41, 23 November 2006 (UTC) ::::The only game he's in is Grand Battle Rush (as one of Arlong's support characters), and the game has no English text... plus, like using the anime for reference, the games are inaccurate. If we were going by them, I'd go move Franky's page to "Flanky" right now. XD ::::However, I did just remember that "One Piece Red" has romanized names in it, and I checked and Oda-sensei actually wrote it as "Chew". So, there we go, I suppose? Although, I'm a little iffy on whether even those are the best names, as he wrote "Usopp Kaizokudan" as "Usopp Pirate Groop"... XD But it's all we have to go by if we use official Japanese. ::::We could also go by the English manga, my youngest brother has all of them and I could check them real quick to see which one they use...--Murasaki 00:06, 25 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Hey don't keep us in suspense... What does it say? XD One-Winged Hawk 11:50, 25 November 2006 (UTC) I think its time to change this. Can we do a move to Chuu now? Drunk Samurai 05:41, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :There is no written evidence of "chuu" though. Just "Chew". This has always been the problem. Please read the discussion that took place above. --One-Winged Hawk 07:37, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Animation Is there an animation of Chew's water gun, thats one of the times one should have been used, rather then 3 images. One-Winged Hawk 13:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Childhood On the cover of chapter 225 we see three fishmen kids and the title of page says its a rembemerance of them dreaming of opening a tayoki stand. We can easily identify Hatchan and Kuroobi, and I believe the one pulling the stand is Chew. However some are arguing that its not since he looks like it could be a head fin and not a mohawk. Does anyone know if Oda has stated that is Chew, in a sbs or databook? I was hoping that there was a reference here (there's not.) that I could use in the debate. Katzztar 18:34, November 2, 2011 (UTC) There was never a note or anything like that. Personally, I would say that isn't Chew. That thing on his head is definitely a fin of some kind. 21:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC)